


CEO of Cuteness

by corncat



Category: Sam & Max
Genre: Accidental Confession, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slight OOC, based on a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corncat/pseuds/corncat
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own the characters/the franchise, I only wanted to write a fanfic for others to enjoy. I do not make money from this. All Rights goes to the creators.
Relationships: Max/Sam (Sam & Max)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	CEO of Cuteness

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters/the franchise, I only wanted to write a fanfic for others to enjoy. I do not make money from this. All Rights goes to the creators.

"Sam!"

The dog turned his attention away from his paperwork, putting his focus on the excited Lagomorpha. Sam gives him a curious look. "What's up, little buddy?"

Max stood on his chair, holding on to the old beat-up school desk, grinning widely. "I have an idea!" Sam squint his eyes at the trouble-making rabbit. The last time his little buddy had an idea, they almost lost their car in a junkyard from a lunatic owner. Sure, Sam could handle any other shenanigans they cause, but losing the DeSoto was something he rather NOT experience again. Sam was skeptical about what idea the white rabbit had in mind.

"Hmm, I don't know, Max. Remember the DeSoto..." Max groaned loudly, dropping his head dramatically.

"I said I was sorry-"

"No, you didn't."

"No, I didn't, but I bought you a tub of ice cream, so that counts."

"Max, you stole it."

"Not if the cashier didn't notice." The small rabbit waves his hand, dismissing the memory. "Anyways, the idea I got doesn't require any lost lives and/or destructions, unfortunately." He sighs disappointedly.

Sam was taken back by the possible safe plan, but still not buying it. "Oh really? Well, please do share, my fellow furry friend of mine." He put his paperwork to the side of his work desk, ready to listen to whatever his little pal had in his cute little head of his. Sam smiled at the rabbit as he walks close to him. Max hops on the desk and walks all over it. Max stood in front of Sam, making himself taller than his old friend. He cleared his throat.

"Since I was rudely interrupted, my idea was for us to have second jobs." Well, that was not what Sam expected from his chaotic rabbit pal. The dog blinked a couple of times, taken back by the idea.

"Max, you hate working average joe jobs. You literally told me they were a waste of time and would take every ounce of youth from you. It was literally last week at the supermarket." The rabbit shuffles his footing ever so lightly. Sam would need to clean the desk anyways.

"Yeah, but I'm thinking of a cooler job. Like what if we get paid just for existing?"

Sam cracks up some chuckles. "Oh, if only it works like that, little buddy." The dog rests his head on one hand as he kept his focus on the rabbit. He enjoys watching his small friend talk or do anything really. No matter what Max was doing, Sam would smile at him regardless of the action. Beating the bad guys like punching bags? Amazing. Stabbing wood out of boredom? Adorable. Cackling at his own inappropriate jokes? Not his taste, but Sam enjoys listening to Max's laughter.

"Think of it, Sam! Imagine getting paid for being... Uh, I don't know, being cute or something." The rabbit taps his foot rhythmically, scratching his head while thinking hard. Before he continued his case, Sam blurted out whatever came to mind, not paying much attention to the last thing Max said to him, too much to indulge in his lovesick thoughts.

"I guess you'd be rich then." Both idiots froze. Max, surprisingly, stayed quiet. Sam didn't dare to move, as the rabbit just jumped off from the table and made his way to their restroom. A light lock was the only sound that was heard in the office. Not counting the neighbors next door and the cars outside the building.

...What just happened?

Sam was certain his time was up when he called Max _cute_. Maybe it not directly, but it was implied in the context. He left his friend to... to do what? Cool off from anger? Plot for a possible prank? The huge dog wasn't sure. He could only sit and wait for the ineffable. "Ugh..." It was a very beginning to be sucky Sunday afternoon.

Max rest on the restroom wall, his face all warm, and was getting redder since he shut the door. Never in his entire life had he flustered, nevertheless 'blush' for anything. He was so used to Sam calling him adorable ( _cute_ was an off-limit thing to say to the rabbit. His heart couldn't handle the thought of Sam calling him _cute_.) But never in Max's life had he ever heard his partner flirt, not less to him like that. Or at all, for that matter.

It had to be an accident. It was too smooth for Sam to say it. Max's heart sank at the thought of it, but he quickly accepted it. Like he always has been.

Max took his time to cool off before stepping out of the restroom. Slowly opening the door, Max kept his eyes on Sam. Who seemed to be nervously pacing in circles. Looking to be in deep thought, muttering. His ears lifted when he heard the rabbit entering back in the office. "Uh, Sam? What'cha doing?" His voice was oddly soft and quiet, which caught the other off guard.

"Oh good, you're out. Listen, pal. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I- uh understand that you don't-"

Max gave a tight, reassuring smile. "It's fine, no reason to have your tie so tight." He made his way to his own work desk (if you could even call it that.) But Max was blocked by the taller animal.

Sam leaned on the rabbit's desk, scratching the back of his neck anxiously. "Max, I might not have noticed this till recently, so I'll just say it before I stop like a New York taxi in the middle of a rush hour on Christmas eve." The small rabbit stared back at the dog in question. Max wasn't expecting his friend to look so out of place, at least not to him. Sam straighten his posture, "If it's safe to say, I truly believe you're cute. I know you don't like hearing it, but it's the truth. At least to me, it is."

"Sam, what are you implying?"

"I'm implying that I, that is to say, like you more than your cuteness."

The only response that Max could think of was internal screaming. This turns out to be an alright Sunday after all.

**Author's Note:**

> To my dear friend that asked for this...................gay rights.


End file.
